The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula plant, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pink Summer’.
The new Lavandula plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Odense, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Lavandula plants with attractive plant form and flower coloration.
The new Lavandula plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2004 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Lavandula stoechas, not patented. The new Lavandula plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2005 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Odense, Denmark.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lavandula by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Odense, Denmark since 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Lavandula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.